Just Another Day in Paradise
by spikebuffyfan
Summary: Screaming kids, barking dog, and a broken washer. Just another day in paradise for Spike. Set after S7


Just Another Day In Paradise

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Joss and ME does. 

  


Rating: G

  


Summery: Based on the Phil Vassar song 'Just Another Day in Paradise'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That Morning

_The kids screaming, phone ringing  
Dog barking at the mailman bringing  
That stack of bills - overdue  
Good morning baby, how are you?  
Got a half hour, quick shower  
Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour  
My funny face makes you laugh  
Twist the top on and I put it back  
There goes the washing machine  
Baby, don't kick it.  
I promise I'll fix it  
Long about a million other things_  
"William quit screamin."Spike said coming down the stairs and heading to the kitchen. This was a typical day in the Summers home. Every morning when he woke up Buffy would be on the phone talking to either Cordelia Chase or Willow Rosenberg, when he got down the stairs he had to tell one of their sons to quit screaming, and that stupid dog was always barking at the mailman. 

  


"Probably more bills."Spike grumbled."Hey sweetheart. You still feelin sickly?"he asked Buffy when he seen her sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

  


"I'm feeling better"she told him. Come to find out they were expexting a third child and every morning Buffy was always sick.

  


Just then he took out the gallon of milk that was in the refridgerator and took a sip straight for the jug and spit it right back out causing Buffy to start laughing at the look on his face.

  


"Not funny pet."he told her and put the milk right back. Then Buffy got off the phone and went down to the basement where they kept the washer and dryer. "Spike!"Buffy yelled. 

  


"Don't kick it, luv. I'll fix it later!"he yelled back"along with the blender, the mixer, and who knows what else."

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice  
It's just another day in paradise  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_  


Later that night

_Friday, you're late  
Guess we'll never make our dinner date  
At the restaurant you start to cry  
Baby, we'll just improvise  
Well, plan B looks like  
Dominoes' pizza in the candle light  
Then we'll tippy toe to our room  
Make a little love that's overdue_  
Spike was siting on the couch in the living room when Buffy got back from shopping.

  


"Guess we have to cancel the reservations at the restaurant."Spike said"Oh well. How bout pizza?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now they were sitting in the dining room eat the pizza Spike ordered.

  


"How bout after this we head upstairs?"Spike asked."It's been a little while since."

  


"Fine with me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got up there and were about to get in bed, they heard a knocking sound on their bedroom door.

  


Spike rolled his eyes and said"Come in."

  


Then their youngest son, Jason, came in.

_But somebody had a bad dream  
Mama and daddy  
Can meand my teddy  
Come in to sleep in between?_  
"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?"he asked Spike."I had a bad dream."

  


"Sure. Come here, bit"Spike said picking him up and tucking him in the middle of himself and Buffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yeah it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Well, it's two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise_

Now both Jason and Buffy were asleep and Spike was still up watching them. The last thought he had that night before falling asleep was *Just another day in paradise*.

  


The End

_Well, it's ok. It's so nice.  
It's just another day in paradise.  
Well, there's no place that  
I'd rather be  
Two hearts  
And one dream  
I wouldn't trade it for anything  
And I ask the lord every night  
For just another day in paradise  
  
For just another day in paradise  
Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing  
Just another day  
Well, it's Friday. You're late  
Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise _

  



End file.
